


A Short Lesson In Andalite Culture

by nezperdianhivemind



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezperdianhivemind/pseuds/nezperdianhivemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an uneventful day for the Animorphs, Rachel decides to try and spend some time with Tobias, but meets up with Ax instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Lesson In Andalite Culture

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous user on "The Animorphs Kink Meme" prompted 'Rachel/unmorphed Ax', and I wound up writing a reply. I really liked what I wrote as said reply and decided to post the brief fic. Apologies in advance if there are any errors!

Unlike most days the Animorphs had gone through as of late, today was as 'normal' as could be. Well, for the humans at least. Ax was longing for his homeworld as usual, but at the same time he was beginning to become accustomed to his human friends and how they spent their days. He didn't mind being on Earth as much, now.

Jake and Marco were shooting some hoops in their spare time (which was quite rare), Cassie was spending some time with her parents in the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic, Tobias was soaring among the thermals, and Ax was grazing and galloping in he and his _shorm's_ meadow that they shared and considering morphing human and going to the mall. He liked the mall. He loved their wide varieties of food. Food-duh.

But where was Rachel?

She was at home, lying on her back in her bed and attempting to read an old book from her childhood. Her childhood that seemed to be in the distant past, but was in reality only a few years ago. Since this war began, they'd all seemed to have matured into adults quite rapidly.

Eventually Rachel gave up, sighing and tossing her book aside to the floor. She thought longingly of Tobias, wanting to see him again and to spend time with him, considering today was uneventful. In the back of her mind she also longed for danger and excitement, but guiltily pushed those thoughts away. It was nice to have a day without her and her friends' lives being risked.

Initially intending to see Tobias, she shed her main clothes until she was stripped down to her morphing suit, hiding her clothes beneath her bed. She left a note for her family saying she was going to hangout with some friends, then opened a window and began morphing her bald eagle. It wasn't long before she got to the meadow where Tobias and Ax resided.

{Hey Ax, have you seen Tobias around today?} Rachel asked high up in the sky once she spotted a blue, centaur-looking creature that happened to be a close friend.

His stalk eyes whipped upward as he halted his feeding, main eyes glancing around. {Yes, but he left a few of your human hours ago to go flying. He did not say how long he would be or where, so I am unsure of when he will be back.} Ax also spotted his friend quickly, watching her as she descended down from the sky.

Rachel demorphed as fast as she could after she landed by him, and once she was able to speak with her normal mouth, muttered a simple "oh", and disregarded mentioning that they were Ax's hours, too.

Her Andalite friend seemed uncomfortable, his main eyes focused on her now. A brief silence passed.

{Is there any particular reason why you wanted to see him?} Ax questioned as Rachel crossed her arms, twirling a bit of her hair around between two fingers nervously.

"No, not really. Just wanted to say hey, I guess." She responded after another brief pause, not really coming up with the most clever of excuses. Her and Tobias would sometimes kiss one another when they were alone, sometimes they would even cuddle and watch the stars when he was in human morph. She loved those times, even if they only lasted two hours and were scarce. They didn't have anything 'official', yet, and she often wondered if they ever would, or even could.

A thought then occurred to her. Her and Ax were alone, weren't they?

Ax shifted his hooves a little, still keeping his gaze fixed on Rachel and unsure of what to do. He nearly raised his tail-blade in defense when she moved closer to him, taken a little off guard. {Rachel?} He asked, stalk eyes widening.

She smirked in reply at first, her confidence temporarily returning, then spoke. "Have you ever kissed a human before? Or anyone, for that matter?"

He blinked rapidly, all four eyes. {No, I have not. I'm still not used to my human mouth while I am in morph, and as Andalites we don't necessarily 'kiss', as you do. We do something else. I've never done it myself, but I've observed others do it.}

Trying to be as nonchalant as could be, Rachel shrugged and stared at what seemed to be a very interesting patch of grass, trying her best to hide her embarrassment. She'd always had a thing for Ax, in a way. Okay, a _few_ ways. They both shared various qualities, and she admired the ones that he had and she didn't. He was more brave on occasion (when they weren't kicking an equal amount of ass), and as much as Marco joked about her finding a soulmate in him, she sometimes kind of thought that it may be true. Sure, Tobias and her shared a brief history with one another. But it wasn't impossible for her to have feelings for two, was it?

"Show me how Andalites kiss, then." She suddenly demanded, smirking again and moving even closer to Ax, now only one or two feet away.

If Andalites could blush, Rachel was sure he was doing so right now. {I, um, wouldn't it be easier for you if I were to morph?} He stammered, nearly staggering and considering galloping away. What would his _shorm_ think of this encounter?

"No, I'd rather it be like this. I want the full experience your way. Maybe I could show you how humans kiss later." 

Ax scrunched his face together briefly to the best of his ability, an expression he'd learned as a human and didn't replicate too well. He thought only momentarily of what he were about to do, then smiled his Andalite smile and focused all eyes on her, ignoring his worried thoughts. {Alright.} He concluded, now breaching the small amount of space between them. 

He placed his many-fingered, tan and blue hands upon Rachel's cheeks carefully, the left one first, then the right. His eyes closed slightly, his tail lowering and his whole body relaxing. They stayed like that for about a minute before Rachel realized this was what a kiss was to Andalites, and so she cautiously placed both of her hands upon his cheeks as well. To Rachel, it was odd, but she thought that it would be equally as odd for Ax to kiss her as she was used to. Regardless, she liked this, and closed her eyes as well. 

The two of them stayed like this for quite some time, just enjoying one another's company. 

That is, until they heard the familiar noise of a certain red-tailed hawk's dismay nearby. 


End file.
